fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightloid
Nightloid (stylized N!GHTLOID) is the 2014-15 updated version of Nightcoroid, a series by igmd73 (Ivy Gail Mae Duran). Recently Kellay is helping to contribute to the series, making characters and stories (see below) History Originally, in 2013-14, the series was known as N!GHTCOROID and the creator of the series was only igmd73. In mid 2014, she deactivated her deviantART account and moved to a new one (Gayle99) and therefore also updating the N!GHTCOROID series into a new one: N!GHTLOID. The Nightloid series started its life in the quiz/story site Quotev in which Gayle99 had an account in. Meanwhile, Kellay (formerly Kellysinaga and mordecaikelly), who had known about the Nightcoroid series for a long time and unknowingly supported it (albeit she didn't know anything about igmd73/Gayle99) had a Quotev account and decided to go to Gayle99's profile, stumbling upon the Nightloid quizzes that she made. Prior to that Kellay also found a story on Wattpad about the Nightloids (can be found here ) that she also took interest in. After a few weeks, Kellay decided to talk to Gayle99 herself on Quotev about the Nightloid series and her enthusiasm over it. Gayle99 accepted it, and Kellay decided to make a Nightloid story named Primadonna (formerly "Teen Idle", currently updating, but a bit slow because of Kellay's writer's block) Gayle99 also approved of it, and decided to make Nightloid characters together. The Nightloid series' main characters are mainly made by Kellay and Gayle99, due to their collaboration. But over time, there are also other Nightloids by others. Story, personalities and designs Story Nightsingers/Primadonna arc Story-wise and as described in Nightsingers (story link above, and as of recently it has been unfortunately DELETED), some of the Nightloids come from Nikora (presumably means "night planet") The people there are half-alien humans and the planet is located in Andromeda. Following an invasion in Nikora, the children were sent to Earth. Some of the children landed in an orphanage, where they became friends and later became the Nightloids, fighting off the invaders. In this story arc (Nightsingers) Prisma Rainbow becomes the leader of the Nightloids. In "Primadonna" several new members (revealed as normal humans from Earth) join the Nightloids, again fighting off a former member of the Nightloids called Nayme Fruitia, along with competing with another idol group, Cutie Gakuen. Nightcore.EXE/Nightcore arc In this story (link below) arc, the Nightloids are trapped in a game called Nightcore, a fighting/dating sim/RPG/action game (or simply, a multi-genre game) and turn "insane". In a side-story named "The Antidote" (link also below) by Kellay, the Nightloids' sanity is restored. Another fic called Nightcore is also an addition to the story arc. (as usual, link below) Personalities Nightloid member personalities (obviously) vary for each member. In the Nightloid quizzes on Quotev, the personalities are given in some detail, at least revealing a large portion of their info. Designs Nightloid member designs also vary for each member. There is a case of thematic design, where the characters' wardrobe is based off their themes (ex. a dessert-themed Nightloid's outfit is based on cakes and desserts). There is also an exception, like the outfits not corresponding to the theme. One Nightloid with this example is Keirynn Keirai. Additional info House/headquarters Like their precedessors' house, but improved and less bigger. It is a futuristic compound of buildings (the main building, the dorms, the free area) It is also mainly colored black and cyan, with some other colors. The main building has 14 floors. In chronological order, the main building houses the reception hall/foyer; the all-purpose hall; several classrooms/training rooms (for newbie Nightloids); music recording rooms, and "team" rooms (a room for each team to have meetings, etc in) The dorms are obviously the places where the Nightloids live in. Its floors are half the number of floors that the main building has (seven). The free area has a swimming pool along with a basketball and tennis court in it. There is also a small snack-bar and some bathrooms. Nightloid teams As described here, here and here the Nightloids have a team system. One of the teams (noted in both links) are ELEMUSICA, consisting of Dylan Dynamic; Reina Tone; Raisa Pitch; Nora Harmony and Polly Rhythm. Another one is MEGANE.55, consisting of Keirynn Keirai; Viollette Florence; Aurinna Shuzen; Electra Flow and Megan-Ta Ink. In the Primadonna story (third link above) there are a total of ten teams. Since the creator refuses to give out any spoilers, she advises you to read the story thoroughly. Members Mainly, there are more than a hundred members. Full list by Kellay can be found here. Another masterlist by Gayle99, which included characters by other people, can be found on her Quotev page. (Kellay's) Nightloid members with pages *Keirynn Keirai *Viollette Florence *Aurinna Shuzen *Rokane *Arina Siucra External links *Gayle's Wattpad *Kellay's Wattpad *Gayle's deviantArt *Kellay's Quotev and Gayle's Quotev *Primadonna *The Antidote *Nightcore.EXE *Nightsingers (Important Notice: As of 13/6/15 the story is DELETED) *Nightcore *Peroxide Category:Series type Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Voiced by Human